1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication systems, and specifically, to a communication account system that dynamically provides individual communication accounts to communication devices for transfer to users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of telecommunications to provide calling card accounts to customers over the Internet. Since these accounts are purchased on-line, a customer generally does not receive a physical card. Rather, the customer receives account information in the form of a personal identification number (“PIN”) and a toll free access number that allows the customer to utilize the account. These accounts are generally one of two types. A pre-paid account is an account with a pre-defined amount of usage paid for in advance by the customer. A usage-based account is an account that is billed on a periodic billing cycle according to the usage during the billing period.
To purchase an account, a customer connects to a service provider's website and places an order. The communication account information is then delivered to the customer using one of several methods depending on the type of order, type of customer, and the service provider. Where only a single account is purchased, the service provider typically presents the account information on the customer's computer display. In the case of a bulk purchase, often used by business customers, the service provider presents the account information via a computer disk or email. Upon purchasing the calling card accounts, a customer is free to use the account as they choose. For example, a business customer could purchase a batch of pre-paid accounts to provide as a promotion to its own customers. As an example, the business could provide a complimentary promotional account to its own customers in response to a transaction with the business's own website.
Unfortunately, the transmission and management of large batches of calling card accounts over the Internet is problematic for both the service provider and the customer. The service provider must generate, manage, and provide in a secure manner large quantities of account information to multiple customers. On the other hand, the customer upon receiving the account information must manage and store the accounts in a secure manner until they are exhausted. In addition, because pre-paid accounts often expire after a pre-determined time period, the customer must accurately forecast its calling account requirement to avoid shortages or premature expiration.